


Lose Yourself in Me

by TheSilverField



Series: EruMike Week 2018! [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bombs, Day 5, Erumike Week, Established Relationship, Fluff, Historical AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, ww1 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: In which Erwin and Mike find shelter in each other during the Britain Bombings of World War 1.





	Lose Yourself in Me

The night air nipped at the two men's exposed faces as they stepped from their home to their small backyard, alarms blaring through the city at deafening volume. The earth trembled under the impact of bombs falling from the sky like shooting stars. Erwin's gaze was to the sky, curiously studying the zeppelins floating over them like black balloons. There was a long whistle nearby, and the quaking boom of an explosion.

A hand wrapped around the young man's wrist, yanking him towards the bomb shelter only a few feet away.

"They're right over us, Erwin! Now is not the time to give in to fascination!" Mike chastised over the sounds surrounding them, boxing them in like rats in a cage. He threw open the steel door and practically shoved his companion inside, lighting a gas lamp to fill the tiny room with it's soft glow before shutting the door again.

Erwin settled on a small pallet of blankets, holding his arms open for his best kept secret to join him. Mike happily obliged, seating himself next to his love to be wrapped up in his security. His own arms went around the other man instantly, holding him protectively to his chest as bombs continued to leave their marks in the streets of London.

In this nook of protection, they sheltered each other.

They stayed silent for a long while, listening to the rumbling of the thunderous bombings taking place just outside, just overhead. They closed their eyes as if to sleep, knowing there was no use. Their minds were too ridden with worry, too concerned with the thoughts of their friends and neighbors, hoping and praying that the inevitable loss of life would at least be minor. Hours felt like days, and the gas lamp was slowly fading.

Mike's fingers were carding through Erwin's golden hair as they waited, pausing only seconds to kiss his beloved's cheek in an attempt to comfort. Erwin jumped and curled closer to the other when a bomb hit right above them, watching dust flitter and fall from the ceiling of their shelter like sand running out in his antique hourglass, and Mike's arms tightened around him.

"I hate waiting this out..." he complained, burying his face in the crook of Mike's neck.

The other nodded in understanding, hating these moments just as much as his soulmate. "I know. I do too. But it's bound to be over soon. Try to focus on me, love."

Erwin sighed in defeat, remembering how Mike was always right about these things. In an attempt to do just as Mike suggested, his hand slid up from his companions chest to rest on his cheek, pulling away slightly just for a moment before he leaned in and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

A smile grew on the taller's lips as he deepened their kiss, swiping his tongue across Erwin's lips in request for a dance. The other man happily accepted the offer, opening himself up to be devoured and savored and loved. For now, they could forget the destruction taking place outside, falling and losing themselves in the moment. In each other.

Morning arrived as beautifully as a long forgotten reverie. The two didn't know how long it had been since the bombings stopped, only noticing the calmness of the outside world when golden sunlight pierced through the crack under the door. Their bodies were too spent to move from their efforts to forget everything else but each other, and they found themselves unwilling to move from their shelter of tangled limbs for a while longer.


End file.
